Wasteland Females
by FanFictionCreator5000
Summary: James Buckingham, A Vault Dweller from Vault 27 who comes across some prototype versions of pre war robots but it's not what you think
1. Prologue

**Year** **2077**. **The world was changed after the bombs fell and scorched the planet turning it into a wasteland but the people that lived in Vaults were safe. But Vault Tec used experiments on the Vault Dwellers.**

 **Year 2245**

 **Vault 27 was safe on the other hand as it had to be in complete isolation** **which was one of the luckiest experiments given to a Vault since it would ensure the survival of Vault but the Vault was sadly attacked by Super Mutants and most of the Dwellers were taken by the Super Mutants or killed by them. 6 survivors which consistented of 3 females and 3 males.**

 **One of them was named Paul Gregory who was a Vault 27 Security Guard and was made Overseer by the other 5 dwellers due to his combat, superiority and leadership over the other Vault Dwellers.**

 **In the year 2378, Vault 27's numbers were 128 and Paul Gregory had passed away at the age of 50 in 2265. His statue was made in the center of the Vault and his belongings including his pistol, jumpsuit, security armour and helmet were put in the Vault 27's History Museum.**

 **The current Overseer is named Ted Gregory, who was a direct decedent of Paul Gregory. Ted Gregory exile a Vault Dweller out due to his violation to a law in the Vault which was Killing a Head Security Officer.**

 **This dweller's name was James Buckingham. If only he knew what would happen to him a month later**


	2. Female Protectron!

"Surviving in this hellish wastes just because I killed a security guard." I angrily told myself. I slipped and fell down some rocks till my head hit the door to the exit of the cavern where my Vault was located.

"Ah ha, here's the door." I opened it and my eyes hurt as sunlight flooded them.

"Wonder where I should go now, maybe get a Nuka at a Diner or buy some guns?" I thought but quickly changed my mind as I saw what has become of the outside world.

I wandered down the cliff and sat down for a moment since I was overweight and incredibly exhausted due to my walk down the cliff. I went inside a small store and looked around then saw a lot of junk food sitting on the shelf.

"Comfort food. At last" I chuckled and opened up the container of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes then ate one.

"You must buy that first" A female voice said over my shoulder.

I looked and saw a Caucasian girl who looked like she was in her early 20s. She was wearing a gray leather jacket with the store's logo on it, a hat which looked like it could shoot a laser out of. I stood up and saw she had gray pants on and gray gloves that also had lasers attached to them then looked at her footwear and she had pull on gray boots that looked similar to Wellington boots.

"Is something wrong sir?" She asked me.

"No, nothing at all but what is it that you want?" I asked the girl.

"You need to pay for those sir." She repeated.

"I don't have the money for them though." I told her. "Maybe we can work something out?" I said while holding her hand.

She twisted my wrist and pinned me to the dirty floor.

"The police might be late due to them responding to terrorism but they will arrive to arrest you for theft and sexual harrasment." She responded.

"You look like one of those Protectron." I chuckled at her.

"Because I am, I'm a prototype Protectron that was issued to this store because we were saw as a threat to the human race as a robot but as a human, we were trusted easily." She then again responded.

I tried to get up but it was quickly short-lived as she twisted my wrist more.

"It would not be advisable to mess with me since the speed of you is very amusing due to your overweight while I'm much faster than you.

"Don't call me fat!" I shouted.

She picked me up and shoved me in the back room.

"Cool off in there." She told me then locked the door.

I got up and saw a lot of food which was in great condition and sealed.

"I'm going to eat like a king in here." I smiled but realised everything was just a hologram.

I banged on the door begging for her to let me out then I felt a shock on my chest then I passed out.


	3. Female Protectron! Part 2

I awoke to see that Protectron feeding me from a spoon and the food tastes absolutely awful like it tasted of brahmin s*Moo*.

"Can you feed me something that is nice and not that waste of stomach space?" I asked her.

"I would but you lost weight since that heart attack you had 2 months ago." She told her but I looked truely mortified at what she muttered out of her lips.

"2 months? Heart Attack?!" I yelled out.

"Well you were incredibly overweight and it was difficult for me to lift you at the time but I have looked after you in that time while feeding you a diet of tatos, razorgrain, pears and purified water." She then again told me

I sat up and looked down and she was right, I had lost a lot of weight.

"Next time, watch your weight or you'll have to eat more of that food." She threatened me.

I looked at her and the face she was making knew she was absolutely serious.

"This is ridiculous I'm being threatened by some dumb robot." I said to her face.

She grabbed me then threw me onto the desk causing it to break in half.

"Don't ever call me that again." She told me.

I tried to get up but the Protectron Girl kept me pinned to the broken desk.

"I could easily kill you but I rather not." She told me.

Before I got a word out, she kissed me on the lips.

"What the... why did you kiss me for?" I asked her but she did it again.

"Your nice to look at when your not fat." She answered with another hard kiss.

I was about to get up but she undone her belt and tossed it aside.

"I... um... what are you doing?" I stuttered out while trying to make out what is happening before me.

She smiled at me and then unzipped my jumpsuit with one sheer pull.

"You seem like a sex bot rather than a cashier." I muttered out at her.

She started to shush me and then yanked my jumpsuit all the way down.

"W-w-what?" I muttered again.

"Don't you ever stay quiet?" She asked me.

I was about to answer her until she starting giving me head.

"Damn, if you told me you were this big, I would've done this sooner." She added with a teasing tip.

I looked shocked at her comment but before I said anything I gasped and my body shook with pure pleasure and she looked at me with her entire face covered with my seed.

"Need a napkin?" I jokeingly commented to her.

She grabbed me and then she slid my hands up her jacket and to my surprise, she had nothing underneath it.

"I know what your thinking, it gets a little hot in here." She giggled.

"Your a human robot and yet you get cold or hot?" I questioned her.

"Well, I have sensors in me that detect cold or heat." She answered me.

I looked at her and she just leaned in to me.

"You know, for a robot. I'm incredibly sexy." She grinned with pure mischief in her voice.

I nearly let out a chuckle at her tone of voice.

"I can feel how sexy you are." I smiled.

She giggled and forced me to massage her breasts.

"Hmmm, your great at this." She groaned.

Then I felt something drip on me and then I looked down and she had a organism which was dripping on my legs.

"Oops, I'm sorry but you kinda made me do that." She responded.

Sleep started to catch up to me and then I passed out.


	4. Update

**If you want more of this and if your enjoying it so far then please leave reviews on what creature or robot to add in next? And I'll do a QA soon after chapter 5 is posted up here**


	5. Assaultron

***A Day Later*** I woke up and I was laying beside my new girlfriend I guess.

"Morning Buckingham." She called to me personally.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly then tried to ush her to sleep but she was wide awake by that time.

"Call me Sally since that was a name I heard a lot before the bombs fell." Sally told me.

"Ok then Sally." I kissed her again but she knew what I was trying to do so she uncovered her naked body.

I chuckled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You better just rest up ok?" I told her then walked out of the front door of the store we lived it.

I walked towards a Nuka Cola Machine and opened it up to find an odd looking glowing purple Nuka Cola that seems to be brighter than it's brother, Nuka Cola Quantum.

"Nuka Energy Drink with added mentats? That's odd." I muttered to myself then took a sip of it and it tasted amazingly tasty.

I took a gulp then downed the bottle and then felt high so I blacked out.

 ***A few hours later*** I got up and saw I was next to Sally who looked worried but incredibly mad at me.

"Hi Sal-" I was about to say but she cut me off with a hard slap across my cheek which caused it to swollen and go red like a tato.

"You had me worried! I thought you were dead!" She yelled to me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but I only tasted a purple glowing Nuka." I told Sally but her face went blank as if to say Purple?

"A purple glowing Nuka Cola? Those weren't released but it's odd how you found one." Sally spoke to me.

"I found it in a Vending Machine outside but it had added mentats in it." I softly spoke while holding my cheek.

"Nuka Energy Drink! It was suppose to be released to the public after Quantum did but it's odd how a bottle managed to find it's way into a Vending Machine." Sally responded.

"So I blacked out from a sugar high?" I asked her.

"Yes, you did pass out from that exact effect." She said while smiling at me.

I got up and I had another bottle of that Nuka Energy Drink in my pocket but then Sally took it and put it in a chemistry station in our store.

"You going to use that to make more?" I asked Sally and she repiled with a nod before closing the door.

After she went to work on the Energy Drink, I walked out and went down a few streets and paths before coming in contact with a woman lookihg like an assaultron.

She had a black pony tail covered in jet black metal which looked like a helmet. Black zip up boots which looked similar to Sally's except hers were pull on ones. A black tank top underneath her black jacket. black pants that had a belt with a stealth boy built into it. Her helmet had some laser built about her eyes that looked like it had a charge time. Her gloves were black but her jacket sleeves had blades fitted into the inside of them.

"I can't cheat on Sally but this girl is so breath taking..." I thought to myself.

The fem assaultron spotted me and she grinned unmercifully at me then proceeded to walk over to me.

"Well hello gorgeous, shall we have some fun together?" She asked me.

I remembered Sally and when I tried to go back the way I came, the assaultron grabbed a hold of me.

"Don't even think about leaving me handsome and get over here." She told me.

Her blades cut through my jumpsuit and it slipped down which then reminded me that I forgot to put underwear on today.

"My, you Vault Dwellers have it cosy in those jumpsuits. Perhaps I should locate a Vault and have some fun." She giggled.

She threw me down and pinned me down but her blades were still out.

"What are you planning on..." I was trying to hint her name and she got the message.

"Just call me Audrey you handsome man." Audrey told me.

Her blades began ripping through her clothes until she was completely bare and we were covered in pieces of clothing.

"I've got spares at home so it's ok." She smiled.

Audrey kissed me and she went down on me. I got hard quickly and she noticed. Audrey giggled and made me explore her region.

"It's ok honey, It's my first time too." Audrey reassured me.

"It's not my first." I told her.

"Shhhh, let me take care of all your needs." She grabbed me tightly and kissed me so hard.

"BUCKINGHAM!!!!!!!" A loud screech yelled for me.

I turned to see Sally looked very mad at me and looking at Sally and Audrey which caused me to think about them too. I ejected all my seed but it went all over Audrey's chest and face.

"You were with someone?" Audrey asked me looking confused and pissed off as much as Sally.

"Buckingham, we set a test up for you and you failed it so we both get to punish you." Sally told me as she gestured a ass kicking while Audrey wiped herself clean then dressed in her spare clothing that was identical to her first set.

I got dressed in a spare jumpsuit but they knew what I was doing then they agreed they'd punish me later. Which means I'm in the clear for now...


	6. Update 2

**I'm doing another update and its this.** **I can do a Mr Handy fem version or a Radroach fem version next. You can vote down below**


	7. Punished

After getting up from my rest. I saw that Audrey and Sally were talking to each other about girl stuff or something like that.

"What are you girls talking about? I asked them but they whispered which kinda meant I can't get to know what they're saying so I decided to walk away from it.

After I walked some length of distance I found a place to crash and I looked around to see the girls walking to me.

"Avoiding your punishment?" Audrey whispered in my ear.

"You can't escape your fate Buckingham." Sally told me.

"I'm not feeling great girls. Can we schedule this punishment to another day?" I flatout told them but they seemed to be annoyed but left after I just spoke to them.

I sighed in relief and walked 1 or 2 miles away from there to get a lot of distance away from the girls.

"I'm so tired." I thought then rested my head on some rubble which made my hair smell of concrete and wet wood ;)

 ***Next Morning***

The sun was beating down on my head very badly and my jumpsuit was drenched with sweat.

"Goddamn it! It's just so hot!" I thought with a headache.

I got up and walked more towards an old truck stop and saw a corpse of a female Vault Dweller who had a heavily modified 10mm pistol that had a army skin on it.

"Huh, strange." I said quietly as I stood silently, trying to keep quiet and not alert the radroaches who were ripping open the woman's jumpsuit which caused her big breasts to pop out.

"Yep too weird." I thought and walked away.

After what seemed like hours apon hours I reached a diner that had a dark skinned girl that looked to be in her mid 20s.

She had a green shirt on that looked to be latex or vinyl due to it's shiny appearance along with her boots and skirt. Her belt had three Mr Handy arms. One had a automatic weapon on it then the second had a laser weapon attached to it but the third had a flamer put on it. Her hat had three eyes but it was green with a ranking on it that looked to be of a sergeant. The gloves were also green but had a leather look to it.

"What is this? A civilian? Why is there a civilian at this base? I'll have someone's ass for dinner! Get this civilian off government property. She spoke in a male drill sergeant voice.

"Your a woman and you speak like a dude and this is a diner." I told her.

"That was a recording I picked up from my superior, shame he died to a Vault Dweller." She responded.

I walked to her and she was hotter than Sally.

"You seem cute." She told me in a flirty tone

I chuckled then kissed her but her tongue went full on psycho in my mouth.

"Been years since I've had this interaction with someone." She told me.

"Sergeant Buffy? Nice name." I winked at her.

Buffy then revealed she had no underwear on which turned me on.

I grabbed her and then pulled my jumpsuit down and started fucking her on the counter.

"Buffy! Your absolutely hot." I said in between thrusts.

She made a loud moan and her face was sweaty then I opened her shirt then manhandled her melons.

"Enough training, show me real action." Buffy shouted at me then slapped me.

After 7 hours of non stop sex and abuse, we stopped and my seed was splattered all over Buffy's clothes and in her left boot.

"You didn't have to bust a load in my boot, Private." She chuckled at me.

I remembered Audrey and Sally then what they'll do if they found out about this.

"Let's lay down and take five," Buffy whispered to me and she started to rest.

I fell asleep soon after her.


	8. Buffy

I awoke to see Buffy sleeping next to me and was hugging my chest.

"Wake up" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled in my direction then kissed me.

"Morning Buckingham" Buffy spoke to me while reading my name in my Pipboy.

I smiled and kissed Buffy gently on her forehead

"Round 2?" Buffy spoke to me quietly.

"It's too early for that, maybe later?" I chuckled at her.

She laid back down and fell asleep.

After I walked outside, I sat down on the pavement rolling empty bullet cases around to cure my boredom after I rejected Buffy's sex.

"What to do?" I thought then saw a short girl that looked to be 18 or something because she was a young woman.

Her clothes were brown. Her shirt, jacket which was scruffy but looked cleaned. Her jacket had a shell or something on it and when it opened up, I saw wings. She had a hat on that was brown with radroach antennas on them. Her hair and shoes were brown as well. Her hair was long but dirty looking.

"Hello." I spoke softly to her.

She hid behind a rock and looked at me.

I smiled and walked to her.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Roachy." She nervously spoke to me.

I nearly went crazy with laughter to her name but avoided it to avoid hurting her feelings.

"It's a nice na-" I tried to say but started laughing and mocking her name.

She started crying her eyes out.

"I was onky kidding." I spoke to her.

"No you aren't, you made fun of me." She said in between sobs and sniffles.

I sighed and stroked her hair softly.

"My name is James Buckingham but I'm mostly called Buckingham by my close ones." I told Roachy.

She giggled. "Your not worse than mine then."

I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You kissed a radroach?" She questioned me.

I nodded and kissed her again.

"I'm not clean but I kinda like you." Roachy spoke to me and laid her head on my chest.

"Having fun there, Private?" Buffy said to me slightly annoyed while standing next to Audrey and Sally who were annoyed even more.

I looked worried and tried to get up but Roachy appeared to pin me down.

The girls whispered to each other and glanced over to me.

"Hold him down Sally" Buffy told her as Sally pinned my legs down.

Audrey cut my jumpsuit open and it revealed a 9 inch erection sticking up.

"Hmmmm" Roachy moaned softly while handling it with her soft hands.

"Try and keep calm there." Buffy told Roachy but she gave Buffy a huffy look.

Sally started making out with Audrey seriously which made me wonder what those to did while I was gone. **Hint to next chapter? Never know**. I looked at Roachy and she kissed me while handling my erection with perfection.

"Audrey, bust out those tits, I'm gonna handle them with care." Sally begged and Audrey complied with one swipe of her blade up her jacket.

I ejaculated my seed all over Roachy and her face went bright red as she never knew what to do.

"Sorry, watching lesbians get crazy is a turn on." I told Roachy and she smiled at me.

After an hour of Roachy handling me. Audrey and Sally were naked and dripping with each others juices and I had ejaculated 3 times over Roachy with ezch time it got worse.

"Let's go home Buckingham." Sally said while she was dressing herself then Audrey.

I nodded and with 3 hours of walking we got to our destination.

"Where can me and Buffy sleep?" Roachy spoke to Sally.

I laid down and wondered what exactly Audrey and Sally did in here.


	9. Update 3

**If you want more of this or if you want a character added in then place a comment to let me know or pm me**


	10. Update 4

**Sorry for another update but you can pick one of the two ideas I have.**

 **Make a chapter showing what Audrey and Sally did or...**

 **Make a chapter with a new character**


	11. Sally and Audrey

**This chapter will explain why Sally and Audrey were with each other** **. Will be short since the next one will be longer and will include a new character.**

Sally was working on the Nuka Energy Drink when Audrey walked in the room.

"When is Buckingham coming back?" Audrey asked Sally.

"I don't know, he's been away for hours and hours so maybe getting more of this Nuka Energy Drink?" Sally told Audrey.

She stared at the glowing purple liquid in the jar.

"Is that safe? Because I've seen people piss Quantum out and it was glow in the dark urine, baby." Aubrey giggled.

Sally sighed at Audrey and continued to work out the formula.

"Nuka Energy Drink is 4 times the caffeine, twice the sugars than Quantum and a little more isotope than Quantum." Sally responded.

"4 times the caffeine? Isn't that highly addictive?" Audrey asked Sally.

"Yes, but this was suppose to be made after Quantum but you can guess why this hasn't been brought out to stores." Sally told Audrey.

"Your smarts are turning me on Sally..." Audrey said while grabbing Sally's hand.

Sally backed up and tried to walk away but Audrey pinned her jacket to the table with her blade.

"We're both straight girls here." Sally said to Audrey but she chuckled.

"I'm Bisexual, now get off those clothes and have sex with me, you sweet little bot." Audrey laughed and pinned Sally to the floor.

Sally ran to a train and went inside and ducked to the floor.

"Come out, your making it worse for yourself." Audrey shouted in the train station.

Sally sat up from the floor and she crawled to the train controls to close all the doors as to prevent Audrey from entering the train.

"Try and get in now!" Sally told Audrey while laughing.

"Playing hard to get." Audrey smiled and sat in front of one of the doors to the train.

They stared back at each othee for hours on end then Audrey fell asleep.

"I- *Yawns* I finally got you t- *Yawns* to fall asleep." Sally said in a tired voice.

After hours of both of them falling asleep, Audrey got up and realised what had happened to them both.

"Now to get these opened and open you up." She grinned and opened the doors up with her blades.

Sally got up and looked and Audrey.

"Audrey... please don't." Sally pleaded to Audrey.

A few rips and tears later, Sally was now naked.

"Now get down to busy."

Audrey got on top of Sally and started to make out with her while groping her breasts.

"No wonder Buckingham picked you first! Your breasts are huge girlfriend." She said to Sally.

Audrey continued to fondle with Sally then fondled her dolphin for a long period of time then they went back out the train station.

"We need to go find Buckingham and punish him." Audrey said with a grin and dragged along Sally who was now fully clothed.

 **They find Buckingham and that's it. You can use these characters in your own stories or add me in your fucked up FanFics. Up to you**


	12. Cindy The Deathclaw

**We now continue Buckingham's adventure where in this, he'll be encountering a Deathclaw**

 **Buckingham's PoV**

I laid down, stroking Roachy's hair softly as she was drifting off to sleep.

"I don't want to sleep." Roachy protested.

"You've been awake for days so you will go to sleep right now girlie." I smirked.

Roachy frowned and tried to get up but I stopped her from doing so, then I rubbed the back of her head gently.

"I'm getting sleepy..." Roachy muttered

"Shhhhhhh, just sleep now ok?" I whispered in her ear and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Buckingham, you know Roachy is 14 right?" Sally quietly told me.

I didn't care when I remembered that I shot loads of sperm at her face.

"That means I..." I muttered in shock.

"You just came in a young girl's face but she's in the middle of puberty right now and there's worse stuff than that going on nowadays." Sally then left the room.

Roachy was experiencing Puberty in a hard way over these past few days.

 _"She's_ _having a wet dream..."_ Staring down at her as she was touching herself up.

I decided to walk out and leave Roachy to dream about whatever she dreams that makes her do those things.

"Buckingham? Are you going somewhere?" Audrey whispered behind in a way that sent shivers down my spine.

I turned to see Audrey wearing a shirt that's long enough to cover her private parts.

"Just a walk." I stuttered out in response, Audrey did her usual smirk and went to her room with Sally laying under the blankets presumably naked.

 **Half An Hour Of Walking Later...**

Looking around the area I saw a 7ft tall white woman.

She was dressed in grayish reptilian scales, her torso was dressed in whiteish reptilian scales. She had boots also covered in grayish reptilian scales too. I looked at her face and she had horns along with a forked tongue and yellow eyes. Her gray hair was halfway down her neck. What makes her appearance all the more terrifying is two gloves with sharp claws on them and her muscular body.

" _I think I pissed myself..."_ I thought with sheer terror.

She walked around with a hunchback and it only took a while for her to see me.

"Oh my..." She said while she smiled

I backed up then she ran at full speed to me. I closed my eyes, hoping she wouldn't kill me but she was tickling me with her forked tongue.

"Hey! Stop that, that tickles." I spluttered out.

"I'm Cindy, I want to know your name badly though." Cindy smirked, still tapping my face with her tongue.

"I'm James Buckingham but a lot of people call me Buckingham." I told Cindy.

Cindy smiled and reaching into her pants.

"What are you d-" I said then Cindy ripped a pair of white panties from her pants.

"These are troublesome aren't they?" Cindy said with no sign of pain making it seem she's done this before.

"I guess so..." I said with a smile.

Cindy pulled my jumpsuit off along with her armour as well.

"I don't bother wearing bras, it makes it easy to feed my young even though I've not made any yet." Cindy told me.

I smiled then watched as this 280 pound of muscle sit on me.

"Your well built but heavy too." I complemented Cindy.

"I know, I'm like an Alpha of a pack but I've not been made one because I'm a girl." Cindy told me with sadness.

"You must be an Alpha because your dominating me already." I joked.

Cindy giggled as she blushed.

She pushed my already hard member into her tight body and started to move.

"Done this before?" I asked her.

Cindy shook her head and kept moving me in and out.

"Oh Cindy..." I moaned her name out.

It kept going ln for 10 minutes before I came in her.

I pulled out of her and started to rub around her clit to tease her.

"Grrrrr..." Cindy let out a cute growl.

"Want me to stop?" I teased.

She stuck her razor sharp claws into my back that made me yelp.

She sniggered. "What do you think?"

I stopped then she pulled her claws from my back.

"Where shall we go now?" Cindy asked me.

I put my jumpsuit on and walked back home with Cindy following me.

 **At Night...**

Roachy was laying under my blanket completely naked.

"Roachy, get up." I whispered.

She opened her eyes and hugged me.

"Where is your clothes at?" I asked her.

"I took them off but I forgot where I put them." Roachy excitedly told me.

I sighed and let her do as she pleases then I fell asleep next to her.

 **A long chapter to make up for my absence. Next chapter is a fem Sentry Bot ;)**


	13. Zoey The Sentry Bot

**Here we are again and it took ages to figure out what the Sentry Bot would look like as a human** **, this will be a long chapter because why not.**

 **Buckingham's** **PoV**

Arguing was inside the room I was in.

"Buckingham is sleeping with any girl he sees!" Buffy yelled.

"Just let him, its not like he cares anyway." Sally whispered.

I felt Roachy next to me and she still had no clothes on which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Roachy, put clothes on." I demanded.

"No, I'm staying naked!" She loudly said to me.

My face went completely red then saw her clothes on top of a dresser and handed them to her.

"Put them on." I told her.

Roachy made the most angriest face as she got dressed.

"I hate you..." Roachy whispered.

Cindy walked in and laid next to me then Buffy, Sally and Audrey joined.

"Where'd you find Cindy at?" Buffy asked but I just pointed to a building outside.

I felt something wet then saw Roachy was sucking me off.

"Roachy! Quit it." I told her but everyone started to snigger at me.

"Don't like underage girls Buckingham?" Audrey whispered.

I shuddered and a soft moan escaped my lips, Roachy got her head out of the blankets to show her mouth full of my seed.

"Who's next?" Roachy asked the other girls with a mouth full of sperm.

"Swallow that load and repeat that question." Sally told her.

Roachy nodded and made one loud gulp.

"I said who's next." She repeated.

Audrey smirked and whispered to Buffy.

"My turn!" Cindy shouted when Buffy was unfastening her belt.

"It was Buffy's turn but she'll be next get it next time." Sally ordered.

Cindy got on top of me and with my jumpsuit already down to my ankles, she just pulled her armour off.

"Buckingham, your already hard. Enjoying this?" Cindy said with a giggle.

I didn't deny it because I was totally into this.

"Yeah I am enjoying it very much." I told Cindy and she responded by shoving my face in her breasts.

"I want to try it..." Roachy begged but Sally glared at her.

"Wait when Buffy does it next time you horny bitch." Sally yelled.

I looked at Roachy and she just stormed out.

"Ugh... She needs to control herself." Buffy nodded at Sally's comment.

I felt bad for Roachy, she was getting picked on by everybody for being the youngest here.

"I'm done here." Cindy muttered and left the room with her clothes on.

 **An Hour Later...** I desperately searched for Roachy but found no sign of her anywhere.

" _Where is that girl at?_ " I thought.

I turned a corner and saw a few dead raiders and they were covered in bullet holes, one raider was blown to pieces.

" _What the fuck?_ " I wondered who done this and I saw a woman.

She was decked in all black armour. She carried a hand held missile launcher that held 3 missiles. I looked at her minigun that was connected to a backpack. Her combat boots had rocket boosts on them and were covered in black armour, the helmet she had on had metal bars that looked similar to a baseball mask. A pony tail hung from the back of her dark skinned hair.

"Excuse me?" I shouted to her.

The woman started to reve her minigun up which made me get frightened.

"No! No don't shoot!" I begged for my life

A red light emitted from her helmet and it looked like she was scanning me but she looked at me even with her helmet on, I knew it was a look of lust.

"I'm Zoey, by the name I see on that fancy piece of wrist wear you have on your arm, your Buckingham?" She asked me while removing her minigun and missile launcher.

"Yes, my name is Buckingham." I answered.

Looking more at Zoey, I noticed she had no clothes on underneath her armour.

'My minigun is overheating, that's the one thing I hate with this thing." Zoey shouted with frustration.

"Is that the reason why you don't wear clothes?" I asked her while blushing.

Zoey giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I do have a cooling agent hooked up to it but it doesn't work straight away." Zoey explained.

I felt a bulge forming then Zoey pinned me down to the ground while she was all bare.

"Let me help you with this erecrtion." Zoey whispered and yanked my jumpsuit all the way down.

Zoey pulled me on top and I thrusted her while feeling her big ass.

"Yes! Yes! Penatrate me Vault Dweller!!!!" Zoey screamed in pleasure.

I kept thrusting harder and harder then when I thrusted for the last time, I ejected a load of hot cum into her red raw cunt.

"Your a _pant_ _pro_ Buckingham." Zoey said in between breathes.

"I know I am, I'm a natural." I told her and sealed her mouth shut with a kiss.

 **Long ass chapter for long ass sex scenes. Next chapter won't focus on Buckingham but on poor little Roachy.**


	14. Roachy Gets Kidnapped

**Chapter 14! And it's been 6 months since this story was published!**

 **Roachy's PoV**

I ran away from Buckingham, Cindy, Audrey, Buffy and most annoying! Sally.

 _"Why did she yell at me like that?!"_ I thought still wondering what I said to annoy Sally.

Searching around the ruins, I see radroaches and they came over to me but they didn't attack me.

 _"Huh? They're not attacking me? Maybe it's because they recognise me as one of their own."_ More thoughts flooded my mind.

One of the smaller radroaches come over to me and the antennas tickled my hand.

"Hahahahaha!" I let out a uncontrollable giggle.

The radroaches swarm me but still don't attack me.

 _"They're all little, must be babies so then that means they think I'm their mother?"_ I looked down at one of them and it hopped up onto my lap.

I stared down at it and it wanted food.

 _"Would it be safe to feed this radroach?"_ Looking down at the radroach, I lifted it up then unzipped my jacket, unbuttoned my shirt and undid my bra.

"There you go." I started to feed the radroach.

The area was quiet and safe but there was a threat of raiders in the area but I didn't care.

"My, my! You radroaches get hungry!" I said outloud.

I stared down at the radroaches and they were so adorable.

 _"Why do people kill them, they're so damn cute!"_ I thought.

I fastened my bra and shirt but kept my jacket unzipped.

"Come on, let's get food." I said to the little bugs but they stared back.

 _"Do I make a click or do I get them to follow me?"_ I thought in confusion.

But eventually, I walked to a rotting brahmin corpse.

"Ok, go ahead. Eat." I commanded but the roaches just looked around.

I sighed and grabbed a handful of the rotting meat and ate it.

"See? Its food." I told them.

I stared at them more and eventually, they started to eat and I soon joined them.

 _"I prefer this way of life than being with those meanies."_ I angrily thought.

 **Meanwhile...**

A couple of raiders were nearby watching me.

"A kid is eating a rotting brahmin with radroaches?" The female raider answered her friend.

"Yeah Hazel, she's dressed like one too." He responded.

Hazel looked confused.

"The kid is a girl and she's dressed like a radroach?" Hazel questioned Pete.

She punched Pete in the mouth.

"Lay off the fucking Jet! Your just tripping!" Hazel screamed but saw me as Pete had described me.

"Well you were right but lay off her because she'll do nicely for the guys back at the base." Hazel smirked and told Pete to get more guys to come.

 **Couple Of Raider Filled Hours Later...**

12 Raiders hid nearby while I was feeding my newly found family.

"Rest up, we're moving again soon." I said to my roaches.

Hazel grabbed me from behind and the radroaches attacked Hazel.

"Get these things killed! Hazel commanded then a rain of bullets came down onto the radroaches, killing them.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO MY BABIES!!!!!!!** " I screamed in sadness, seeing my only adopted family getting killed.

Hazel laughed and the other raiders joined.

"You'll see them soon if you don't do as we say!" Hazel shouted at me.

The Raiders took me to a camp and I heard whistles being shouted at me.

"Someone get her clothes off!" Hazel yelled out then a lot of raiders swarmed me as they ripped off my clothes.

"Throw her in a cage." Hazel shouted and I was thrown in one.

 _"I hate being naked..."_ I looked around for something to wear but found my clothes laying next to the cage.

I grabbed them only to be stopped by a flithy raider.

"Heh heh, hello there cutie." He whispered to me and I smelt his bad breath and alcohol.

"Please don't hurt me." I begged him but his face formed a black smile.

"Shhh, no one likes a whining little whore." He spoke softly.

He grabbed me and undone his pants.

"A virgin? Heh heh heh, let me be the first one to break you in then." His smirk grew wider.

I was pushed onto my back by his brute force and he climbed onto me then pushed his length into me.

"Take it you whore!" He shouted and kept thrusting while he groped and slapped me pretty hard.

"Please, I'll give you anything just don't hurt me!" I broke down but it earned me a hard slap.

"Quit your whining!!!! Now shut up or I'll kill you." He yelled again.

I stared at him and he starting groaning as he was thrusting.

"Gah! You enjoy that whore?" He asked me as he came inside me.

"No." I answered him.

He laughed and pulled his pants up then walked away.

 **Few Days Later**

The hair around my clit began to itch badly which meant one of these fleabags passed something onto me.

"How's the itching?" A more friendly raider asked me.

I started crying again and he comforted me.

"I want to go home." I said to him then he was shot in the head.

"Uh uh, no one being you friend!" The dumbest raider of the bunch said.

"You can be my friend." I seductively said to him.

He was pretty stupid but not dumb enough for that.

"Me no fool, me know you trick." He shouted.

"I'm not tricking you, I know your a very smart man." I said to him.

He smiled and threw my clothes to me.

"*Lie* Oh how can I ever repay such sexy, smart man?" I lied while sounding sexy enough.

"Me want pretty girl sex." He mumbled out.

I tried to make sense of his English but caught on to his words.

"We can't do it here because then you won't get a turn, how about we do it in the ruins?" I told him while winking.

He let me get dressed and tied my hands up then lead me to the ruins.

"Hmmmm your such a big boy." I told him without gagging.

He undid his shirt but found it hard to get his pants unfastened.

 _"There's a brick over there, maybe if I hit him with it hard enough, he'll die."_ I quickly thought.

I snuck over to the brick but laid down near it.

"I can't get my clothes off, can you untie me please?" I asked the dumbass politely.

He nodded and untied me then I smashed his head in with the brick.

"I'll need to get out of here." I said outloud and ran out of the building just before they could notice I'm missing.

 **Over 1k words! Never knew a chapter would have that many words in it. Well this will it for a while.**


	15. I'm Back Baby

**Hello All! I am back once again lolololololololololol**

 **I know it has been a while since I've updated this but I'm going to update this once again enjoy whatever content is in this**


End file.
